Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: "On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant." Kazuma serra le petit corps dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.


**Il s'agit là d'un OS qui moisit dans mes dossiers depuis environ. Je l'ai écrit sur mon portable en même temps que "Haine maternelle" de Full Metal Alchemist et "Un éternel recommencement" de Maid-Sama!, ce qui peut expliquer l'ambiance que ces trois OS ont en commun. C'est en parlant avec _Suzume29013_ que je me suis souvenue de l'existence de cette fic.  
><strong>

**Étant donné son ancienneté, cette petite histoire ne suit pas les derniers scans, à l'époque il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pas tant que ça, une petite vingtaine je crois.**

* * *

><p><strong>Faster than a Kiss ne m'appartient pas.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation – Say my name<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil dominait le territoire japonais en plein labeur en ce milieu de journée. Tandis que certains s'accordaient une pause après de longues heures de travail, d'autres jugeaient bon de continuer afin de ne pas faire baisser la productivité.<p>

Le professeur Ojiro ferma son manuel, signe de la fin du cours. Certains élèves, en particulier des garçons, ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement qu'ils voulurent discret. Dans un coin, au fond de la classe, des adolescentes de dix-sept ans discutaient aussi doucement que possible en jetant des coups d'œil de manière récurrente au professeur d'anglais, qui gardait un sourire ineffaçable.

Depuis qu'elles le connaissaient, il l'avait toujours eu, elles ne savaient pas quelle tête il ferait si d'autres émotions l'habitaient. Le jeune homme avait toujours l'air joyeux, comme si sa vie était parfaite.

« Il paraît que Saya s'est déclarée à Ojiro et qu'elle s'est fait rejeter.

- Peut-être qu'il veut éviter les ennuis.

- Pas du tout. Elle m'a dit qu'il est marié. Il a même un fils de huit ans. »

Kazuma Ojiro, vingt-huit ans, professeur principal de terminal et d'anglais. Idole des adolescentes depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner en raison de son physique avantageux et sa bonne humeur.  
>Cet homme avait tout pour plaire. La rumeur concernant son mariage avait brisé de nombreux cœurs innocents.<p>

Nul ne connaissait l'identité de sa femme ni ne l'avait vue. Elle était tel un fantôme, prouvant sa présence par l'alliance que son mari portait. Si certaines adolescentes avaient songé à une plaisanterie, l'air sincère et amoureux du jeune homme les avait convaincues. Malgré sa belle apparence, elles se doutaient bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre des maîtresses mais plutôt à rester fidèle.

* * *

><p>Kazuma termina de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche puis quitta la salle après avoir salué les élèves de son sourire. Il inspirait la bonne humeur où qu'il allât, détendait la plus sombre des atmosphères. Il possédait cette qualité depuis qu'il avait rencontré Fumino et son frère sur le banc du parc. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour.<p>

En la voyant, il ne s'était pas dit qu'elle était belle - il ne se basait pas sur ce critère pour juger les autres. Il avait plutôt été étonné de voir deux enfants d'au moins dix ans d'écart seuls. Il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui dît qu'ils étaient orphelins et sans foyer, cela lui avait semblé évident.

Le petit garçon de guère plus de cinq ans était littéralement collé à sa supposée sœur et assoupi. Il neigeait, elle l'entourait de ses bras pour le réchauffer, en lui cachant au mieux le fait qu'elle était frigorifiée. L'aîné devait être fort, sans la moindre faiblesse. Pourtant, Kazuma avait clairement remarqué son regard perdu. Ils n'avaient certainement pas d'argent. À bien la regarder, ses joues avaient paru creuses.

Des questions avaient traversé son esprit quant à sa situation : comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là ? Étant donné que cela ne ressemblait guère à une fugue, leurs parents étaient-ils morts ? Dans ce cas, n'y avait-il pas un parent pour les héberger ?

Sans le réaliser, Ojiro s'était approché des deux enfants qui ne l'avaient même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il prît la parole.

« Plutôt que de rester dans le froid pour mourir, pourquoi ne pas m'épouser ? »

L'idée était venue d'un coup, sans l'avoir préméditée. Aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, il n'avait eu aucune arrière-pensée et n'avait même pas songé à l'aspect conjugal. Après avoir arrêté d'être un délinquant, il s'était encore plus fermé et vivait seul, n'avait pas le moindre ami. Il possédait un grand appartement, les deux enfants pouvaient très bien occuper la seconde chambre. Il n'avait aucune intention de toucher cette adolescente.

D'ailleurs, quel âge avait-elle ? Quinze, seize ans à tout casser. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup vécu, à en juger ses yeux qui le fixaient à présent. Elle n'avait pas l'air surpris, plutôt méfiant. En même temps, il y avait de quoi être suspicieux, après sa proposition.

Kazuma n'avait pas failli à son regard et conservé une attitude sérieuse, en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention malsaine. Ce « mariage » serait bénéfique à chacun : il leur fournirait le nécessaire et ils seraient scolarisés. De son côté, il gagnerait de la compagnie, son appartement ne serait plus froid et vide.

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, la jeune fille continuait de l'examiner du regard, et cette idée lui avait plu de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas insister, sinon elle refuserait catégoriquement. Mieux valait ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

« D'accord. »

Fumino et Teppei Kaji. Respectivement seize et cinq ans. Leurs parents avaient perdu la vie deux ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. À la suite d'une embrouille avec leur grand-père, ils avaient été traînés de parents en parents peu désireux de s'occuper d'eux pendant près de deux ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle décidât que son frère ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre dans un environnement aussi instable et de se débrouiller seule ; elle, au moins, lui fournirait l'amour nécessaire.

Teppei était sa raison de vivre, sans lui elle ne se serait jamais rebellée contre cette famille ingrate qui les prenait en pitié. Il méritait tellement mieux. Fumino était prête à tout tant qu'il en tirait profit, même s'il s'agissait de se marier avec un inconnu. Elle n'était plus scolarisée et avait cherché en vain un travail, cependant on lui avait refusé tous les postes, étant mineure et sans foyer. Ils n'avaient plus d'argent, elle avait du mal à calmer les pleurs de son petit-frère frigorifié et affamé tout autant qu'elle. Elle se sentait de plus faible et avait peur de s'évanouir devant Teppei qui se retrouverait seul.

Épouser cet homme avait été le plus beau signe du ciel qu'elle avait pu espérer. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait se lier intimement à cet homme, l'adolescente était prête à abandonner son bonheur, pourvu que Teppei fût heureux. Cet inconnu, qui, à regarder de plus près, n'avait pas l'air trop moche, semblait être un adulte responsable, pas comme tous ces fils à papa. Avec lui, ils seraient à l'abri du besoin.

Kazuma avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever - Dieu savait comme elle en avait eu besoin, ses jambes frêles la portaient à peine. D'abord hésitante, Fumino avait fini par l'accepter, portant Teppei avec son autre bras. Sa main chaude l'avait surprise, la sienne était si froide... Il les avait emmenés dans son appartement où ils avaient expliqué leur « mariage » au garçon et mangé à leur faim pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

L'étonnement de Fumino avait été incommensurable lorsqu'elle avait appris ses intentions quant à ce mariage et l'avait allégée d'un poids qu'elle avait dissimulé au mieux. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres vêtements, Ojiro leur avait même prêté certains à lui en leur proposant d'en acheter le lendemain.

Cette nuit-là, Fumino avait dormi en serrant son petit-frère dans ses bras et en pleurant silencieusement. Ils étaient sauvés.

Kazuma avait tenu parole. Même si des sentiments avaient naquit des deux côtés, il ne l'avait jamais touchée, bien qu'elle essayât de l'y pousser maintes fois. Un lien puissant s'était formé entre les trois, ils constituaient une véritable famille en dépit de tous les obstacles. Bien qu'il eût promis à Fumino qu'il la considérerait réellement comme sa femme après qu'elle avait passé le baccalauréat et quitté le lycée, il lui avait fallu attendre encore près de six mois supplémentaires.

En fait, tout allait pour le mieux. Leur vie était parfaite.

* * *

><p>Kazuma rentra tard et passa prendre Teppei chez Ryû qui l'avait récupéré à la sortie de l'école. Il laissa le petit se préparer pour la nuit en se préparant un plat pour le dîner, le petit ayant déjà mangé chez le voisin. En attendant que le riz cuisît, il se rendit dans la chambre où Teppei se trouvait, près de la fenêtre en regardant le ciel.<p>

« Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Buncha. »

Sur ce, il se mit au lit. Kazuma l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit de la chambre. Teppei avait bien grandi depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvé, trois ans auparavant. A présent, il avait huit ans... Le jeune homme, à son tour, regarda les étoiles scintillantes d'un air mélancolique.

« Ça ne fait qu'un an et il grandit si vite... N'est-ce pas, Fumino ? »

* * *

><p>S'il y avait un sujet sur lequel il ne s'était pas attardé avec Fumino, c'était sa famille. Son demi-frère avait lâché des informations, comme quoi son père était riche et puissant et qu'il était parti de la maison car il ne supportait plus son influence. C'était vrai. Aussi qu'à l'origine il devait être l'héritier et que finalement son demi-frère avait repris le titre. Ce dernier, pourtant, avait toujours été déçu de ne pas posséder les mêmes talents que son grand-frère qui les gâchait avec sa vie actuelle. <em>Quelle perte inutile<em>, avait-il toujours songé. Fatalement, il en avait parlé à leur père.

Kazuma avait commencé par recevoir des lettres de menace anonymes jusqu'au kidnapping de Fumino, qui, bien évidemment, représentait un moyen de pression très performant. Un appel lui avait indiqué un lieu vers lequel il se rendit sur-le-champ. C'était un hangar désaffecté, typique pour ceux souhaitant agir incognito.

« Je me doutais bien que c'était toi... Père. »

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années entouré de trois gardes du corps se tenait devant Fumino aux poings liés et avec du ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Ils allaient payer pour lui avoir fait subir un tel traitement. Son soit-disant père arborait un air sévère et imposant, classique de l'homme qui obtenait tout avec de l'argent.

« Cette femme te retient vers le bas. Quitte-la et rejoins-moi.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Fumino de la sorte. Je ne reviendrai pas, d'ailleurs Shôma est l'héritier.

- Cet enfant n'en vaut pas la peine, tu es beaucoup plus talentueux. »

Shôma n'en valait pas la peine ? Savait-il à quel point il travaillait afin de le surpasser ? Les propos de son géniteur le mirent hors de lui. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours à regarder les autres de haut, à considérer que lui seul valait mieux que le monde entier. Une ordure, pour résumer. Kazuma était heureux avec sa vie présente. Aussi égoïste que cela pût paraître, il conserverait ce bonheur coûte que coûte.

On ne l'avait pas surnommé Mâ de l'Enfer pour rien lorsqu'il était un délinquant. D'un geste vif, il mit deux des gardes du corps à terre et les assomma. Le troisième n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa conscience s'envola. Kazuma passa à côté de son père afin de rejoindre Fumino lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un revolver au niveau de sa tête.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Il continua d'avancer vers sa femme qui avait l'air effrayé et soulagé. Il lui retira le ruban adhésif et la corde retenant ses mains puis la serra fort dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'excusait de s'être fait kidnapper. Il lui murmura des phrases réconfortantes sans se douter que son père n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce moment précis. Et peu importait ce qui se passerait dans le futur, il la protégerait. Elle ne risquerait plus rien.

« Je ne perdrai pas contre une femme. »

Une balle va plus vite que la pensée. Fumino se tendit subitement avant de s'écrouler. Son sang était rouge. Kazuma, pétrifié, ne parvint d'abord pas à réagir. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! Tous ces moments heureux, cette vie menée pendant près de deux ans... Tout fichu en l'air à cause d'une balle. Aveuglé par la colère, il se jeta sur son père auquel il asséna une multitude de coups, ne se calmant pas à la vue du sang.

Ce n'était pas son père. C'était un monstre. Il allait le tuer, le faire souffrir pour ses actes. Il lui avait tout pris, Fumino n'allait quand même pas faire partie de ces rares joies qui lui eussent été accordées. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le tuerait. Il le massacrerait. Il disperserait ses boyaux dans toute la ville, afin que les gens pussent voir sa laideur interne. Il ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi. Le laisser vivre tranquillement avec sa femme était-il trop demandé ? Il se moquait franchement de ce qu'il pensait. Cet homme avait perdu son autorité sur lui depuis le jour où il avait quitté la demeure familiale.

« Stop... »

Seule la petite voix faible de Fumino le ramena à la réalité. Il accourut auprès d'elle en appelant une ambulance. Elle porta sa main qu'il serra fort à son visage en la suppliant de rester. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître, pas elle. Ne pouvaient-ils pas échanger leurs places ? Tout le monde, par pitié, mais pas elle.

Ses cris ne paraissaient pas l'atteindre, elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui supplia de ne pas tenter de bouger ou bien de parler, il lui fallait économiser des forces. Ojiro tenait fermement sa main dans les siennes, refusant de la laisser partir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. On aurait dit qu'elle ne l'entendait plus.

Soudain, comme par magie, elle se mit à sourire. Un petit sourire qu'elle esquissait parfois. Sentait-elle sa dernière heure venir et désirait-elle lui laisser une dernière image positive ? Kazuma remarqua à quel point cela lui était difficile de conserver ce sourire sur son visage, cependant elle continuait.

Non... Non... Pas Fumino. Pas elle. Ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, sa force s'évanouissait. L'ambulance arriva trop tard, comme toujours. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un homme désespérément accroché au corps d'une jeune femme qu'il refusait de lâcher.

* * *

><p>Kazuma soupira. Cela faisait un an depuis sa mort. Dès lors, il n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de son père qui avait disparu avant l'arrivée de la police et des secours. Sans Teppei, il serait tombé bien bas et aurait passé le reste de sa vie à chercher la vengeance. Il serait redevenu un délinquant, traquant sans trêve ni repos l'assassin de sa femme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de délaisser Teppei, pour Fumino. Il ne se le permettrait jamais. Comme pour Fumino, il était devenu sa raison de vivre.<p>

La douleur ne partait cependant pas. Les premiers mois avaient été plus que douloureux. Encore maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à tourner la page et conservait son alliance au doigt, éloignant de la même façon toutes les prétendantes. Son cœur s'était endurci, quand bien même il avait conservé une certaine douceur réservée à Teppei. C'était difficile de sourire, parfois. Il se moquait des petits plaisirs de la vie, il voulait sa femme. Or, pour son bien, il resterait fort.

Des bruits de pas se firent retentir dans le couloir. Toujours adossé contre la fenêtre, Ojiro tourna la tête puis remarqua le petit garçon, qui vraisemblablement avait du mal à s'endormir. Il avait perdu sa sœur par sa faute, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour la protéger... Pourquoi ne le détestait-il pas ?

« Est-ce que ta sœur te manque ?

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son visage... Mais elle est devenue une étoile, comme papa et maman, elle nous regarde du ciel. Alors, un jour, on la reverra, tous les deux. »

* * *

><p><strong>Petit OS sans prétention. Je<strong> **l'avais retravaillé plusieurs fois car il ne me plaisait pas. Même là je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Et vous ?**


End file.
